


Geometry Blues

by AmadeusRex



Series: Present/G Gummis [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Gen, Homework, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Friends always help each other...until one of them keeps copyingyournotes instead of taking their own.Requested byRain!
Relationships: Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Present/G Gummis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150334
Kudos: 6





	Geometry Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Rain (@rain32028204 on Twitter)](https://twitter.com/rain32028204), whose prompt was “School life/daily life of sora/roxas/xion/ven/vanitas ?”

“ _Ven,_ that’s the third time this semester! Can’t you pay attention when we go over the study guide in class, for once?”

“Sorry, Roxas, but geometry’s just so boring!” Ventus stretches his arms above his head. “Besides, I know I can always count on you!”

“Not anymore. I’m tired of carrying your grade in math class.” Roxas shoulders his bag and turns to leave. “C’mon, Sora. Let’s go home.”

Sora picks up his bag as well. “Sorry, Ven, but Roxas has a point. Why don’t you ask Vanitas for help? Isn’t he pretty good at math?”

Ventus rolls his eyes. “You know how he is, Sora. He’s unhelpful on purpose just to mess with me. Just because we’re brothers doesn’t mean we automatically get along the way you and Roxas do.”

“I guess that’s true.” Sora gives an apologetic smile and rubs his nose. “Well, we gotta get going. I hope you can figure something out! Good luck on the test!”

“Thanks, you too,” Ventus says, waving goodbye. He decides to head home, himself. Once he’s there, he heads for his bedroom and flops onto his bed. His cat enters and hops onto his belly. He scratches beneath Chirithy’s chin and sighs.

“Oh, Chirithy, we’re really in it now.”


End file.
